Betrayel
by inuyashalover20
Summary: Rated PG to be on the safe side;
1. Default Chapter

Kagome ran for her life as Inuyasha just sat there. He gave her a head start. Now thinking it was time to give chase Inuyasha started to run after Kagome. That was a mistake he made letting her have a head start. She turned into her wolf form and started to run as fast as Inuyasha. She had a head start so Inuyasha is about 20 feet away from her. 'Kagome I'm sorry but I must kill you because you hurt Kikyo....... And I promised to kill you to protect her.' Thought Inuyasha as he began to speed up. Kagome Sped up to so he was in a good distance away from her. 'Inuyasha you fool why don't you believe me?' Kagome thought as she thought back at that time.

==FLASHBACK==

("Kikyo do you know the plan?" Asked an evil voice that only belonged to Naraku. "Yes my dear I do she said before kissing him. "Good now all we got to do is trick that pathetic half-breed Inuyasha, hahahahaha!!!" As Naraku continued cackling Kagome went to find and warn Inuyasha.)

==END OF FLASHBACK==


	2. Why?

She started to feel betrayed in till she saw something moving in the bush. She stopped but that was a mistake. She forgot she was running away from Inuyasha and was stabbed in the stomach with his clawed hand. She howled in pain as she became limp. Inuyasha took his clawed hand out and let her fall. He watched as she breathed heavily trying to fill her lungs with air. It worked a little and she started to breath normal again and tried to get up but fell to the ground. Inuyasha was shocked to see her alive and was about to finish her in till he heard a loud "NO!!" and saw blue fire surround him. He knew who it was. Shippo. Then out of nowhere Inuyasha was hit kind of hard in the head. Shippo was tackling Inuyasha to save Kagome. Inuyasha finally punched the little kitsune witch surprisingly didn't knock Shippo out. Shippo stood up only to fall on his knees. He saw blood trickling down his leg. Inuyasha punched Shippo really hard on his leg. "I'm sorry Shippo but you know too much about this, I have to kill you too." Inuyasha said as he started to jog then took off running toward Shippo. Shippo was scared but he couldn't run because his leg. 'Bye my friends.' He waited for the blow but it didn't come. He looked up to see Kagome in her sky dragon form and taking the blow on her leg. She growled in pain then smacked Inuyasha with her tail. Inuyasha went crashing in the tree. He didn't believe that Kagome got up with all that damage she had. She bleeds from her mouth as she motioned Shippo to get on her back. He limped to her and got on her back. After he was on Kagome started to run and she took off. Inuyasha ran after her and jumped onto her wounded leg. She winced at it but kept flying. Inuyasha started to slide off so he dug his claws in her leg. She roared in pain as she began to fall from the sky. "Kagome wake up please or we'll die!!" Shippo yelled as Kagome snapped back into reality. She started to fly again. They had missed the ground but barely. Inuyasha hit the ground in the process and got knocked out. After an hour he woke up to see Kagome nowhere in sight. He still smelt her blood and it won't be hard to find her. He started his search. (Back to Kagome) Kagome was limping in the woods with Shippo on her back. He was sleepy and hungry. Kagome saw a lizard and snake and used her fire blast to kill them and cook them. She picked up the lizard in her mouth and handed it to Shippo. She took the snake and they ate. When they where done Kagome found a small hut in the distance. She flew to it and she walked in. Shippo hopped off curled up next to Kagome. She curled up in a circle and used her tail as a blanket for Shippo. She stayed up to see if she could smell Inuyasha. She didn't and she fell into a deep sleep. (Back to Inuyasha) Inuyasha fell asleep in a tree close to the woods and fell into a light sleep. The next morning Kagome and Shippo were set of to find water. They figured that they shouldn't go back to Keade's village or Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Keade would be in danger. They agreed that they should just stay out in the woods for a day before trying to go back which is like 100 miles away since Naraku's castle is so far away. They came across a stream with fish in it. While Kagome caught the fish Shippo got the water. Before they left the cabin this morning they found two buckets. They filled the buckets up and were ready to go back to their campsite in till wolf demons showed up out of nowhere. Kagome told Shippo to hide with the supplies. Shippo found a hole in a rock that was big enough for him and the buckets. He ran to it and stayed there in till Kagome told him it was safe. Kagome stood in fighting stance. (Will be in dragon form through the whole story) They waited for a while in till the wolf pack attacked her at once. She smacked one to the ground with her tail and bit its neck. The other wolves piled on her as she struggled to get them off. She finally got them off and slashed two of them. Two wolves bit at her neck as two more bit at her wounded leg as the other five waited for the others to get smacked off. (There were twelve wolves but Kagome killed three so there are only nine wolves left) As she smacked them all off with her tail three more wolves attacked and the other two waited for them to get smacked off. Kagome killed the three wolves and snarled at the two standing wolves. They saw her panting and one attacked and the other one went off to get its remaining comrades. The wolf that attacked Kagome was thrown to the ground. It looked up and saw her bleeding from her mouth. It was too scared to attack her again so it gathered two comrades and the other carried the other two and they ran off. Inuyasha was in time to see to wolves running with four on their back. When he looked at what they were running from he was shocked. A badly wounded Kagome stood there looking at him panting and bleeding from her wounds. Inuyasha also saw her still bleeding from her mouth. (She bleeds from her mouth through the whole story) Inuyasha was shocked that she was still standing. He took a step closer and she backed up. Shippo came out of the rock but left the supplies there so Inuyasha won't find them. He took another step close and Kagome growled and lowered her head. He took another and she protectively lowered to Shippo to protect him. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks as he saw Kagome showing her teeth as fire started to come out on the sides a little. Kagome kept baring her teeth as she came to the rock Shippo was hiding at before. He got the buckets and Kagome got on her hind legs and picked them up with her front paws. Shippo hopped on and Kagome took off and leaving in the other direction of the hut so Inuyasha wouldn't find it. He followed her trying to see where's she's going. Kagome took a sharp turn as did Inuyasha. When they came to a cliff Inuyasha stopped as he watch Kagome fly away. He walked back into the woods. When Kagome and Shippo got back to the hut Kagome cooked the fish. After they ate they had some water and fell asleep. Before Kagome went to sleep she found a small creek that she made short with big rocks. She put the fish in it so they won't rout. As soon she fell asleep Inuyasha found them

BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Is my chapter good? Please tell me or you won't see the other chapter R&R BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Cliff Fight

Inuyasha just sat there looking at the two. Then he decided to take action. He slowly walked up to Kagome and Shippo. Kagome's ears twitched and turned to Inuyasha. He stopped nervous that Kagome would wake up.

She was still asleep because of her steady breathing. She was asleep but her ears kept twitching each time he got closer. The last step he took was when Kagome caught a whiff of him. She bolted up and looked at him. He was about to attack. When he tried to slash her she moved and grabbed Shippo. Inuyasha charged at them but missed and tripped over Kagome's tail. Kagome ran out of the hut and out of the forest. Shippo woke up to see Kagome carrying him out of the hut with Inuyasha close behind them. Kagome looked back and saw Inuyasha speeding up. Kagome through Shippo on her back and started to fly. Kagome dodged every attack Inuyasha through at her and Shippo until Inuyasha jumped on her back. Kagome tried to shake him off but he hung on for life. She kept flying until she felt a sharp pain in her healing leg. She roared in pain as they all fell out of the air onto a cliff edge.

"KAGOME WAKE UP PLEASE!!!!" Shippo yelled with tears as Inuyasha got of the ground to his feet. He saw Kagome struggling to get up until he charged at her and head butt her in the stomach. Kagome's stomach wound opened up again and the three fell of the cliff edge. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Inuyasha and Shippo yelled as Kagome roared in pain as they all kept hitting rocks every two minutes until they met the ground. Kagome stayed on the ground unconscious. They were on another edge but this time there was water on the bottom. Her hind and front right leg were off the edge and she was close to falling until Shippo grabbed her and pulled her in way she had been before she fell but closer to him so she won't fall. Inuyasha got up and heard Shippo say "Kagome.....please get up...." Inuyasha thought this as a perfect opportunity to attack. He started to walk towards them and Shippo eagerly in tears yelled Kagome's name.

"KAGOME, KAGOME WAKE UP BEFORE HE GETS US!!!!" Shippo continued until he saw Inuyasha in front of him. He raised his hand ready to strike. Kagome started to growl and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha about to finish them off. She bolted up to Inuyasha's surprise smacked him off the edge with her tail. She started to pant as she started to loose conscious again. She fell off the cliff with Shippo as they splashed in the water.

You like it? It would really help if you give me some ideas for this story. Thanks.

Please R&R.


	4. Realizing

Kagome was the first one out of the water. She found Shippo hanging on to her fur so she limped out of the water. When they were out Kagome collapsed on the shore. Shippo got off of her and found some fire wood. He grabbed the wood and used his fox fire to make a campfire. They decided to eat later and take a short nap. They both slept next to the lake. After awhile Shippo woke up to some crashing and roars of pain. When he looked up he saw in horror that Kagome standing in front of him covered in her blood. She was breathing heavily and had new wounds on her side. Shippo looked to see their attacker. It was a demon with blood red eyes with scar shaped markings on its face. (Like Shesshomaru.) It had dark purple fur and a white furred chest. It was as long as an anaconda with a snake head. Its claws were bloodied with Kagome's blood and it had an ear to ear grin. Scary one too. And to finish the touch it had big bat like wings on its back.

It flew in and tried to attack Shippo but Kagome ran to it and bite the side of its leg and clutched on to it by digging her claws in its flesh. It screamed in pain as he threw Kagome off with its tail. "Face it, you can't protect your friend forever." It had a male's voice. Kagome got angry and did a powerful flame breath on him. He screamed in pain and tried to get out of the flame circle. Kagome turned to Shippo. "Shippo go and find the others while I hold him off." "But I'm not quick enough." I know a way to get you quick enough. Now hold still." "Hey what are you.... ow that hurts." Now picture yourself as a wolf, sky dragon or a water dragon." "Ok." Shippo did as he was told and pictured him self into a wolf. All of a sudden wind gusted around him. He had orange fur with dog ears to match. He had silver eyes and had white chest fur. His paws were brownish-tan. His front legs were well muscled as for his hind legs. He had orange bat wings on his back. He walked to the water to see himself as an adult looking wolf. "Now go the fire is giving out." Kagome said ready to hold off the demon. "Yes ma'am!" Shippo said as he spread his wings out. And with that he flew off as Kagome jumped in the flames were the demon was and fought him. Inuyasha was just sitting in a tree thinking that Kagome was right.

==FLASHBACK==

("Kikyo...Why did you betray me?" "Because I fell I love with Naraku. I didn't even love you in the first place. I just wanted to be free from protecting the jewel shard. That's why I deceived you." Kikyo said simply disappearing in the dark. 'Kagome was right. I'm a fool.' Inuyasha thought as he walked away in the other direction.)

==END OF FLASHBACK==

He felt sick to his stomach as he thought of hurting her and Shippo. Then he smelled a familiar scent. He looked down to see a wolf running with one of its wings sprang. Shippo looked up to see Inuyasha. He stopped. "Inuyasha I need your help!!!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha looked surprised that the wolf was Shippo. "Shippo?" "Yeah that's me."

"Oh. Anyways I can't help you after what I've done to you.....Wait where's Kagome?" "That's what I came to get help for she's in danger!" "What?!" And with that they both headed to where Kagome was. (Note: Shippo will be in wolf form through whole story. Thank you.)

Anyway thank you for reading this Chapter and remember R&R.

Bye


	5. Sorry

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to the direction where Kagome was. Then he smelled something that made his stomach flip. Blood. Kagome's and the other demon's blood. It made him run faster when the scent got stronger in seconds. When he arrived at the seen he all he could do was gasp. When Shippo arrived he fainted to the strong smell of blood and the scene before him. The water was filled with blood as the ground was stained in it. Both the demon and Kagome was lying on the ground. Inuyasha ran up to Kagome. She looked up to him. There was something wrong with her that didn't seem right. He looked at her wounds and he found the problem. There were two bite marks on her neck. Kagome sat up but fell back down. Inuyasha looked at her and tried to help but she pulled back. "Kagome I'm here to help you." She heard him but didn't listen. "Run.... Run away..." "Why?" The poison...... Is taking affect... I can't control it..... It will control me...." Kagome struggled between breaths. "I can't leave you!" "Run.... Run.....away...NOW!!!!!!!!" And with that she got out of his embrace and flew off in the woods. "Kagome!!!!" Shippo finally woke up and realized what was going on. He knew what was going on so he went to the snake dragon to get some answers. "Alright talk! What did you do to Kagome?!" "I poisoned her." "I know that! I mean what kind of poison you used on her?!" "I used mystic poison. It will ware off but regular poison will replace it." "When will it ware off?" "Tonight." Shippo ran to Inuyasha and told him the news. "Right." Then the two went off to find Kagome. Kagome was in an abandoned hut. Her blood stained the walls and the floor. She just lied there trying to catch her breath. She lost a lot of blood and threw up some. All of a sudden she heard footsteps in the forest. Inuyasha and Shippo ran toward her scent of blood until they reached the hut.

They went in to see Kagome gasping for breath. She tried to run away but she was too weak and the mystic poison wore off just to leave the regular poison. She fell down to the floor with a loud and painful thud. Inuyasha scooped her in his arms and ran to Keade's village. Sango and Miroku were sitting by the fire with Kirara in Sango's lap. All of a sudden Kirara turned her head to the door and her ears drooped down as she let out a whine. "What's wrong Kirara?" Sango asked. Then in a blink of an eye Inuyasha ran in. "Inuyasha?!" Miroku and Sango asked at the same time. Inuyasha carefully put down Kagome and asked "Where's Keade?" "She's in her garden, why?" But he didn't answer as he ran to the garden. Then Shippo came in. "What do you want with us demon?!" Miroku asked as he got his staff ready for combat. "No good I think. Die!!! Sango said as she through her big bone boomerang. She barely missed Shippo. "Hey!! Stop its ME SHIPPO!!" He yelled. They stopped. "Shippo?" "Yeah who do you think you're talking to? Oh, you see, I can turn into a wolf if I want to." "Oh." Kirara walked up to Kagome and curled up by her trying to give her warmth. "Kirara, get away from there." Sango said about to pick her up. "No leave her alone she's just trying to help." "What do you mean?" "I mean that that's Kagome." Miroku's and Sango's jaws dropped open as they heard this. They started to flood him with questions. He told them everything except the part when Inuyasha tried to kill them. All of their questions were answered as Inuyasha came back in with Keade. "So she's poisoned. Miroku get some herbs will ye'?" "Yes Keade." Miroku walked out of the room going to get the herbs she asked for. "Sango you get some water and Inuyasha stay here to keep watch. Oh and Shippo you keep watch too. "Ok." The three simply said and did as they were told. Later that night Keade was done bandaging Kagome's wounds and fell asleep in a different room. The gang fell asleep except for Kagome and Inuyasha. He had his eyes shut though. Kagome had her eyes half open looking at the door. Kirara gave her a lot of warmth since she was still by her the whole time. Kagome carefully put Kirara on Sango's lap and went outside the hut. Inuyasha watched as she crept out. 'Where's she going at this time at night and in her condition?' He thought as he waited for her to go out to follow her. Kagome just walked to a nearby meadow and lay down on the cool grass. (Note: Kagome will note bleed through her mouth until the final fighting chapter. Thank you) she watched the stars twinkle. Before Inuyasha got up he saw Shippo get up and walk outside too. 'Now where's he going?' He thought as he followed him in a good distance so Shippo wouldn't smell him. He saw Shippo sit next to Kagome and turn into a little wolf pup. He curled up next to her and fell asleep instantly. Kagome smiled stared at the stars again. Inuyasha walked up to her. Kagome didn't know he was there. He quietly sat behind her watching everything she did. After a couple of minutes he started to get bored and was about to say something until he saw her ears twitch and went back on her head. Inuyasha stopped thinking she heard him, but instead of turning around she looked down at Shippo and started purring. He looked over her to see Shippo cuddling closer to Kagome and he said something in his sleep. "Mommy...." He said still sleeping. Kagome continued to purr as she heard him say it. "He thinks I'm his mom." She whispered as if she knew that Inuyasha was behind her. "Hey Inuyasha." She said simply looking at him. "Uhh... hey. Umm... Kagome I wanted to talk to you about something." "Alright, what?" "Well... since you gave Shippo the power to become your three forms....I was just wondering if..." "If I gave the power too?" "Umm... Yeah" "Ok. Hold still" "Will this...ow what was that for?" "Now picture yourself as my form that I'm in now, a sky dragon or a wolf." "Ok." He did as he was told and pictured himself as a water dragon. Then a gust of wind surrounded him. When the wind cleared he looked like Kagome only with silver hair and he had amber gold eyes. She smiled and she purred some more. "What?" "Shippo is acting like I'm his mom. Look." Inuyasha looked over to see Shippo nuzzling her tummy and curling up to her more. Inuyasha smiled and said. "Feh, the pup isn't that bad after all... Huh?" Kagome giggled to what Shippo was saying next. "What? What's he saying?" "Listen and you'll find out." So he leaned over to hear what Shippo was saying. He blushed like mad when he heard what he was saying. He looked at Kagome and she chuckled. Then she made a bed with her arms and grass she pulled from the ground and put Shippo in it. Inuyasha thought for a while. 'He called me daddy and called Kagome mommy. I like the sound of that.' He thought with a smile still blushing. He looked over to Kagome and saw that she was cradling Shippo in her arms. Inuyasha lay down next to Kagome and nuzzled her cheek. She nuzzled back and Inuyasha was as red as a tomato. Kagome looked back at the sleeping Shippo. Then he suddenly started to change. He looked like Kagome and Inuyasha except he had orange fur and cream hair. Inuyasha laid his head on Kagome's back as he almost fell asleep until he heard humming. Kagome was humming the Kingdom Hearts song 'Simple and Clean'. After humming she started to sing softly but loud enough for Shippo to hear.

'You're giving me. Too many things lately.

You're all I need. You smiled at me and said.

"Don't get me wrong I love you. But does that

Mean I have to meet your father? When we are

Older you will understand what that meant when I said no."

"I don't think that things are that simple." When you walk away

You don't hear me say "Please, oh baby don't go. Simple and clean

Is the way that your make'in me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. (De De De DeDe De De)

Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on.

Regardless of warnings. The future doesn't scare me at all, all.

Nothing's like before.

{She repeats the verse again.}

When she was done Shippo resting a lot more peaceful. Inuyasha's eyes began to droop. 'She sounds so beautiful... I want to hear it again tomorrow.' He thought as he drifted off to a peaceful slumber as did Kagome.

Did you like it? And I know I took 'Simple and Clean' from the game Kingdom Hearts.

Anyways I hope you liked it. R&R

Bye!!!!!


	6. Together

Kagome woke up to a slight kick in her tummy. She looked down to see Shippo slightly pawing in the air while kicking a little. He was flat on his back and he was drooling. Kagome smiled and went back to sleep. (Two hours later.) Inuyasha woke up to something playing with his ear. He started to purr because it felt good how soothing it was. When he looked up he saw that it was Kagome but she was still asleep. She was subconsciously nuzzling at his ear and his cheek. He purred even more when he knew it was Kagome. When she stopped nuzzling Inuyasha took this chance to get up.

When he stretched he heard whimpering. It came from Kagome as the warmth left her. She started to move around. He smiled and bent down. Then he put his cheek against her cheek. He rubbed his head against hers and she purred. Inuyasha stopped and put hay around her to keep her warm. She smiled and fell into a deeper sleep as Inuyasha went in search for food. (20 min. later.) Kagome slept peacefully until she felt nuzzling on her cheek. "Kagome... wake up..." "Uuh, two more minutes Shippo....."

She said in a sleepy tone. "Oh, come on mom. Dad's going to take us hunting, and you promised you'd teach me to hunt fish, frogs, and rabbits!" Shippo nuzzled her again but more forcefully. She looked up at her adopted son. "Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up." She said with a yawn and licked her chops before standing. She was getting up slowly so she wouldn't hurt her unborn pups. (Note: Inuyasha and Kagome became mates so she can now turn into a hanyou at will. In the next chapters everyone in the Inuyasha gang is in their wolf forms until the final fight chapter.) Her ears twitched when she heard someone coming in the door. It sounded like Miroku and Sango. Those two were married and Sango is pregnant too. (Note: It's been eleven months since Kagome and Sango were pregnant.)

When she walked out the room the two were in their wolf forms. (Which Kagome gave them the power to change in the three forms too.) Kagome looked at her wolf pack walked up to them. Miroku was a purple furred wolf with boy green eyes to match. Sango was a black furred wolf with diamond blue eyes. Inuyasha walked out of the kitchen. Inuyasha was a silver furred wolf like Kagome only he had amber gold eyes. Shippo came out of the bed room in his wolf pup form as Kirara trotted in the room from outside. "Yawn. Good morning guys. How are you doing with your pup?" Kagome asked while stretching. "Good, you?" "Good too." Shippo came to Kagome and said, "Can we go hunt now?" Everyone laughed as the pack went to go hunt. (Two min. later.) Inuyasha's pack has been stalking their prey. It was herd of antelope. Kirara went with Shippo to hunt the baby antelope. "Alright, does everyone get the plan?" "Yes sir!" "Good. Now go in your positions." Every one did as they were told and got in their positions. Inuyasha and Miroku would scatter the herd and chase at least one toward the girls.

If they get lucky Shippo and Kirara will separate the baby antelope from their mothers for an extra meal. Then Kagome and Sango will ambush the prey and grab on to its neck. Once the boys get there they'll all attack it with all their strength. The antelope was grazing on grass. Inuyasha stayed close to the ground as did Miroku. When they got close enough they leapt into action. The two barked at the antelope to scare them. The herd panicked and ran. Shippo and Kirara did get lucky and they separated the babies from the herd. The antelope Miroku and Inuyasha was chasing fell into the trap. As the boys stopped to catch their breath their mates were fighting the prey. Sango got a good hold on it and held on. Kagome was holding on to its front leg and made it trip over her. Before it fell Sango jumped off so she wouldn't be squashed. When the antelope was on the ground it started to kick at the females. Kagome and Sango dodged the kicks. Kagome got his in the arm. She fell down but faced her back at the struggling antelope so the kicks wouldn't hurt her unborn pups. Sango did the same when she got hit. Their mates saw this and attacked the antelope in rage for hurting their mates. Once the antelope was killed at last for the feast Inuyasha and Miroku helped their mates up. When they started to feast Kirara and Shippo came back with two baby antelope in their mouth. As they all ate their meal peacefully there was a noise in the bush. "Oh no. Kagome and Sango can you move?" Their leader asked.

{Inuyasha} They nodded and knew what they had to do. The females got up, grabbed the carcass and started to pull it in the scrub. Once they got it in the scrub they began to dig a hole. They made a hole big enough for the baby antelope and a few limbs from the adult antelope. Once they were done they covered the hole up and put some scrub on the revealing carcass and the hole. Then the two ran back to their mates. "That was quick enough. You to have enough time to fight with us." Inuyasha said with a small smirk. "Just don't push yourselves too hard." Miroku said with a similar face. "Right, just one question. Who are we fighting?" Sango asked. Then she sniffed the air. "It just had to be bear demons." Yeah, and they have two bear cubs with them." "Well this would be a good fighting experience for Shippo and Kirara." The pack stood their ground. "Shippo, Kirara you fight the bear cubs." Inuyasha told them. "Right." Shippo said. "Ok" Kirara said. (Kirara learn how to talk with the help of Shippo.) Then out of nowhere the bear demons bursts out of the bushes. The wolf pack attacked the adults while Kirara and Shippo fought the cubs. It was a fight for food and life. It was a savage battle. It lasted for hours. Both the bear clan and the wolf pack were tired. The females fought the female bear. The males fought the male bear. The bears finally gave up and ran away with there badly wounded cubs. Inuyasha's pack was badly wounded their selves. Kagome had bad claw wounds on her side dangerously close to her stomach and had scratches and bruises on her face. Her paw had a deep bite mark on it. Sango had the same wounds on the opposite side. The females both had nasty bite marks on their necks as did the males. Inuyasha had claw wounds on the same side Kagome does. His tail also had bite marks on in as did Miroku's. Miroku had the same wounds on his side as Sango did. The only thing that was different was that the girls had deeper claw wounds than the boys and their claw wounds were vertical and the males' wounds were horizontal.

Shippo and Kirara had deep bite marks on their necks and paws. They also had small but a little deep scratches on their sides but it was going like this. (this is how Kirara and Shippo's claw wounds went on their sides.) Finally Kagome and Sango collapsed. Their mates grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and dragged them to their secret pup hole. After minutes Inuyasha and Miroku's wounds were already healed. Their mates on the other hand didn't heal that much because they were close to the day they give birth to their pups. A day has past and the pack hasn't done so well. Shippo and Kirara need to help hunt the adult animals but didn't make any progress. The pack was driven to hunt small animals and scavenge for food. There were times when Inuyasha went to Kagome's time to get food out of garbage cans. Each day that comes becomes even harder for the pack. The final day came to Sango and Kagome. The day they were about to give birth to their pups. It was early in the morning when Kagome and Sango started to whimper. Inuyasha woke up to the sounds and was shock that she started to breath heavily as did Sango. Inuyasha was starting to get worried. "Kagome what's wrong?" He said in an extremely worried voice. He put his ears down to the pain she was having. "Sango what's the matter?" Miroku said nuzzling his mate. Kagome and Sango started to whimper again. "Inu... {Pant}...yasha... {Pant} I think its time....." She said between pants. Understanding swept over Inuyasha and Miroku. They were shock that they would give birth this early. "Hurry you two...AHHH!!!"

Kagome and Sango screamed. Inuyasha and Miroku ran to Keade's village to get her. They burst in to her hut. "Keade, Keade!!!! Hurry Sango and Kagome are giving birth!!!!!" They yelled. "Well why didn't you say so?!" Keade jumped on Inuyasha's back and they ran to the den. Once they got back they saw Shippo and Kirara pacing outside. Keade went inside with a basket full with blankets, wood and bottle of cow milk. "Now don't ye' come in." She said before she was completely in the den. Then after a few minutes the heard a scream. Everyone tensed. When Miroku heard an ear piercing scream he tensed a lot. Same as did Inuyasha when he heard Kagome. Minutes past with ear piercing screams. More minutes past but it was silent. Keade stepped out of the hut with a calm smile. Inuyasha smell more than two wolves in the den he started to get excited. "Huh? Inuyasha what's wrong?" "Miroku don't you smell it?" "No what do I smell?" "There are more than two wolves in there! Take a whiff of the door!" Miroku stepped to the door and sniffed it. Then he got excited too. Keade motioned them to follow her. They were led to a hallway. "Kagome is in that room and Sango is in the other." Keade said. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara nodded as they went to see their new family.

Inuyasha walked in Kagome's room with Shippo. They smelled a strong motherly scent in the room. Inuyasha walked to where Kagome was. She was nursing her pups and looked at Inuyasha. He stopped. He gulped and smiled nervously. "Hello you two." She simply said. Shippo ran to her and ran to where the puppies were. Inuyasha walked and once he got there his heart warmed to what he saw. He saw three pups. One was silver, another one was cream brown and the last was white. He sniffed the air. "Two of them are girls and one is a boy." "Yeah." She told them that the silver one was a boy and the other two were the girls. They named the silver one Inu, the white one Yasha and the cream one Shippo named. He named her Tirana. {To Miroku and Sango} Kirara and Sango were asleep after the three named three pups. There was a black pup, a purple pup and a cream tan pup. The black one and cream one were boys and the purple one was a girl. The black pup was named Kieni, the cream one was Koda and the purple one was Kilala.

As everyone slept Shippo made a bed for Keade to spend the rest of the night at the den. She thanked him a fell asleep. {5 Weeks later.} The pups were outside playing in the snow. Kagome, Sango and Kirara were the ones who always watched them as the rest of the pack went for food. The pups' eyes were visible now. Inu's eyes were amber gold, Yasha's eyes were sky blue and Tirana's eyes were boy green. Sango's pups' eyes were visible too. Kieni's eyes were velvet blue, Koda's eyes were boy green too and Kilala's eyes were silver blue. Everything was fine until Kagome smelled bear. She ordered the pups to go in the safety of the den. Kagome and Sango got into fighting stance as Kirara stayed inside with the puppies to make sure none of them go back outside. The two females flatted their ears and bared their teeth when they saw red eyes in the bushes. Then in a blink of an eye the bear jumped out and slashed at the two. They managed to dodge it the first time but the second they weren't to lucky. While the were in the air from dodging the first attack the bear slashed at them in the air and made dangerously deep slash marks on the chest and thighs. They landed on the ground with a loud thud. They cried out loud enough for their pack members to hear. {To Inuyasha} Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku were sneaking up on a family of black rabbits. They jumped from the bushes and chased the one they wanted. The hunt was a little successful. They caught three baby rabbits but that was it. Then they heard wolves cry out in pain. Inuyasha and Miroku dropped their small supper and ran to the cry as did Shippo.


End file.
